In The Middle Of The Night
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Myka is awoken in the middle of the night by incessant banging. She gets the surprise of her life when she finds a rather drunk Helena G. Wells on the other side.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So I think it's time that I wrote a happy Bering and Wells fic considering my other ones are either angsty or a bit dramatic. There will be updates for those soon. And this is AU. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

In The Middle Of The Night

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Myka groaned and rolled onto her back when she heard a loud banging noise. She just lay there for a few moments with her eyes still shut and listened out for any more noise, but when she didn't hear anything, she let out a soft sigh and rolled back onto her side. She figured that it was probably just her half-asleep brain playing tricks on her while she had been sleeping peacefully. Though, that was rather disconcerting when she thought about it. Not that she was planning on thinking about it now.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

There it was again. She buried her face into her pillow and tried to ignore it. Maybe it was one of her neighbours. After all, the 'Samson's' next door could be quite loud sometimes.

She yawned a little. She was so tired and it seemed that her brain just did not want to wake up, which was perfectly fine with her. She had worked a long shift and she was all too glad to fall back asleep into a dreamless slumber.

Just as sleep was about to overcome her once again, the pounding started back up.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

This time she opened her eyes and forced them to stay open. She rolled onto her back and reached over to her lamp and switched on the light.

The brightness of the lamp light shone throughout the large room, causing her to squint against it. The sudden shock of light to her eyes caused them to hurt a little. Bringing one of her hands up, she tried to rub the sleep from them.

She kicked her bed covers off of herself and yawned a little as she sluggishly climbed out of the bed. She was going to get to the bottom of this incessant banging. It was really beginning to piss her off. Although, she knew where the pounding noise sounded like it was coming from – her front door. She ran her hands over her face before running them through her unruly curls as she made her way out of her bedroom. She scratched her nose and then licked her slightly chapped lips. Damn! Her mouth was so dry.

She blindly reached out and knocked on the lights when she reached the end of the hallway, frowning when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Myka!" She banged again. "Open up!" She called out in her all too familiar lilt.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she padded her way across the living room and over towards the front door. _What is Helena doing here this hour?_ She thought curiously to herself.

"Bloody hell, come on, Myka!" Helena shouted again. Myka rolled her eyes at the brassy Brit. The woman could be infuriating sometimes, yet she still put up with her. And she had no idea why. Okay, she had a little bit of an inkling as to why.

When she reached her apartment door, she didn't even bother to check the peephole as she pulled it open. When the door was open, she took in Helena's dishevelled figure standing in front of her. She had her black heels in one hand and her clutch and jacket in the other. Her red dress, which came to mid-thigh, had a huge tear from the hem all the way up to her hip, revealing a glimpse of the little, black panties she wore. Her eyes immediately darted away from those.

She began chewing on her lower lip as she continued to let her green orbs run over her as she stood bare-foot in her doorway. Her hair was straight and hung down around her shoulders, framing her face, and her eyes were glassy. No doubt from the alcohol consumption. She was standing a foot away from her and she could still smell it off of her.

She sighed. This was not going to be a pretty night.

Myka gripped Helena's elbow and pulled her into her apartment. Helena gave her a grin as she dropped her things onto the floor and lunged at her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She stumbled back a little, her hands gripping her waist. "Helena," she said, surprised.

Helena giggled. "Shh, wouldn't want the neighbours to hear, darling," she slurred slightly as she tilted her face towards her and puckered her lips.

Myka pulled back a little, grimacing at the stench of alcohol off of her breath. She had often dreamt of having Helena's body wrapped around hers… under hers, but not like this. She gently pried her off of her and moved to shut her front door. When she locked it, she turned and faced Helena, groaning a little. She was in the process of pulling off of her dress.

She closed the gap between them and gripped her hands, stopping her from going any further. "Clothes on!" She stated firmly.

The intoxicating author pouted that adorable pout, which she knew that she couldn't resist, and reached out and slipped her hand under her tank top, skimming her fingers along the hem of her pyjama pants. Myka gasped a little at her cool touch, her body beginning to feel an involuntary rush of arousal. She cursed herself. This was not the time for that to happen!

"Are you sure, darling?" She asked with a sly smile, her words still slightly slurred. The tips of her fingers dipped into the waistline of her pants.

Myka gripped her hand and pulled it away from her body. She didn't think that she had ever seen her this drunk before. It wasn't like Helena to drink so much. Though, she was also curious and worried about how she had gotten to her apartment and how she had torn her dress. She hoped nothing bad had happened to her. She felt a growl – almost feral – building in her chest at the thought. She would kill whoever had hurt her.

"I'm sure," she finally replied. She gripped Helena's hand and began leading her towards her couch. "Come on, let's get you sobered up." She sat her down on the couch when they reached it. "Now just sit there and don't move," she warned her. "I'm just going to get you a drink."

"Yes detective," she giggled. Myka rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she moved over to the cupboard that held the mugs and glasses, and pulled down a glass. She moved to her sink and filled it with water before going back out to her.

"Oh for God's sake," she mumbled when she seen what Helena was at. She was trying to strip off _again_. She hurried over to her and placed the glass of water down onto the coffee table. Myka gripped Helena's hands once again and sat down beside her. She gave her a pointed look. "Helena, will you please stop trying to take your clothes off!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Helena looked at her and glowered. "How the bloody hell are we supposed to have sex if I'm not naked?" She huffed.

She tried to not read too much into her statement because she knew that it was just the alcohol talking, but she still couldn't help the images that popped into her head of a naked Helena writhing in pleasure beneath her.

"We're not," she finally answered.

Helena giggled some more as she scooted closer to her. "I bet I could change your mind," she leaned over and placed her soft lips on her neck. She moved them up to her ear. "Would you like to use your handcuffs on me, darling?" She sucked her earlobe into her mouth. Crap! Her common sense was beginning to slip. "Would you like to handcuff me to your bed and take me?" She breathed into her ear before trailing warm kisses across her jawline. Her mind was screaming at her to make her stop.

"No," she forced out the word, pushing her away from her when her lips touched hers. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she really going to take advantage of her when she was severely drunk and not in her right frame of mind? Hell no!

"Why not?" She asked frustrated.

"Because I said so!" She exclaimed. Myka picked up the glass of water and thrust it at her, a little of the liquid spilling over the side. "Here, drink this… in small sips," she stated firmly.

"Fine," she muttered. She sighed in relief when she took the glass from her and began to sip it slowly.

Myka kept her eyes locked on her, making sure that she was fine as she began to ask her questions, questions that she needed answers to. She needed to know if she had been hurt. "How'd you get here, Helena?"

She looked at her, swallowing her mouthful of water before answering. "A taxi," she replied simply.

She relaxed a little. That little tid-bit of information made her feel slightly better. "Okay, how'd your dress get ripped?" She frowned as she fingered the torn material.

"I dare say, some chap got a bit randy on the dance floor," she explained with a grin.

"Of course," Myka muttered, well aware of Helena's past and present exploits. She sighed. Now for the hard question. She always liked being thorough, especially when it came to Helena. "Did anyone hurt you?" She asked, praying that her answer would be 'no.'

Helena just looked at her before putting the half-empty glass down onto the coffee table. "Silly question, darling. Do you forget that I am highly trained in Kenpo? I would have beaten them to a bloody pulp if they had have tried!" She exclaimed cockily.

_I doubt that somehow,_ she thought to herself. She knew that Helena was well capable of taking care of herself when she was sober, but she doubted that her reflexes would be up to standards when she was seriously inebriated. She was glad that no-one had hurt her, though. Just the thought of her getting hurt killed her. Hell, the thought of her being another man or woman's woman killed her. She always hated it when she went out without her. She was always afraid that she would find some random person who would promise her things and end up hurting her or that she would find someone that she would want to marry. Though, Helena had always told her that she was not the marrying type.

Myka had never told her that of course. She couldn't stop her from going out and having a good time. She couldn't stop her from being with someone that wasn't her. She loved her, but if that was what Helena wanted she would at least pretend to be happy for her.

She sighed, coming out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked worriedly when she seen Helena frowning.

"I think I'm going to… throw… up," she clamped her hand over her mouth and stood up.

Myka stood up and followed after her. "Bathroom… bathroom," she called out, ushering her towards it. She did not want her to get sick on her carpet. No way would she be able to get that stain out!

Helena burst open the bathroom door and ran into it. She collapsed down in front of the toilet and began heaving up the contents of her stomach. Myka knelt down beside her and began rubbing her back in soothing motions. She pulled the strands of her hair away from her face as she continued to hurl into the porcelain bowl. Myka felt her own stomach begin to churn at the smell of vomit.

When Helena stopped vomiting, Myka stood up and moved over to the sink. She picked up a wash cloth and wet it, ringing it out before moving back to Helena who was now resting against the bathtub. She knelt down in front of her and ran the washcloth across her mouth and then proceeded to wash what little make-up she had on off.

She smiled when her skin was clean and clear. God, she was so beautiful. Even in the drunken state that she was in, she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Helena gave her a small smile as she opened her eyes halfway. "Thank yo-" She stopped abruptly and leaned back over the toilet bowl, vomiting once again. When she finished, Myka flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth again.

She stood up and went back to the sink, rinsing out the washcloth. She rung it out and sat back down beside Helena. She gently dabbed it along her face, trying to keep her cool. She was a little warm. Myka couldn't help but smile a little when Helena rested her head against her shoulder. She loved being able to take care of her.

**~xoXox~**

Half an hour later when it didn't look like Helena was going to throw up anymore; she helped her up off of the cold bathroom floor. Helena gave her an appreciative but weak smile. "I think you're starting to sober up." Myka smiled a little, tucking some of her raven locks back behind her ear.

"I think so. I feel terrible, though," she groaned.

Myka chuckled a little as she threw the damp washcloth into the wash basket and picked up the spare toothbrush. She wet it and put some toothpaste on it then wet it again. "Here you go," she handed it to Helena. Helena gave her a smile and stood in front of the sink, scrubbing her teeth.

Myka left the bathroom and went into her bedroom. She walked over to her set of drawers and pulled out an old college t–shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. She pulled open another drawer and pulled out a pair of socks.

When she was satisfied, she left her bedroom and walked back into the bathroom, just catching Helena in the middle of rinsing her mouth out. She waited until she was finished before speaking. "Here's some clothes I think you'll be more comfortable in," she said and held them out towards her.

Helena gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, darling. Could you help me get out of this dress?" She asked curiously, turning her back to her.

Myka nodded and left the clothes down on the towel press. She reached out and began to unzip her dress, her heart beginning to race a little as it got lower. She had never seen Helena naked before. She tried to keep her mind away from all of the images that began flooding her head once again. Dear God, she was going to be the death of her.

When her dress was undone, she pulled away from her. "There you go." She hastily turned around and rushed out of the bathroom, lest she see her getting completely stripped off. She didn't think she would be able to handle that without getting completely aroused and… taking her as Helena had put it.

She ran her right hand over her face. This night was turning out to be a weird one.

She walked across her living room and into the kitchen. She squatted down in front of the sink and opened the press, pulling out a yellow basin before standing back up. _Just in case,_ she thought as she began making her way back out of the kitchen.

She didn't plan on sending Helena home tonight. There was no way that she was going to leave her by herself. She needed her where she could keep an eye on her. At least she could do that at her place.

She walked into the guestroom, switching on the light on her way in and moved over towards the bed. She placed the basin down beside the bed and then rolled down the covers.

"Myka?" She heard Helena call out to her.

"In here," she called back. She looked up when Helena walked into the room. She looked so sexy in her clothes, but also adorable. The less refined look really suited her.

"Your pants are too big," she said as she walked over to her, gripping the hem of the pyjama shorts to hold them up on her. "Why are they so big?" She asked in a mumble.

"I picked up the wrong size when I was at the mall," Myka explained, chuckling when Helena reached her. "There's a string on them to tighten 'em." She reached out and pulled the two strings, tying them when the pyjama shorts was tightened enough, so that it would stay up on her.

"Oh," she muttered.

Myka just smiled as she patted the bed, waiting for Helena to climb into it. When Helena climbed into it and made herself comfortable, Myka pulled the blankets up over her and tucked her in, making sure that she was snug enough. It was a rather cold night out tonight. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she ran a hand through the author's tangled hair. "I left a basin beside the bed, just in case," she told her. Helena just nodded, already half-asleep. Smiling, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered softly before standing up.

"Night," she heard her mumble as she switched off the room light and walked out through the door. She made sure to leave it open a fraction.

Walking into her own bedroom, she only shut the door halfway. She wanted to be able to hear Helena if she got back up. Yawning, she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up over herself. She let out a sigh of contentment as her body began to relax and succumb to her exhaustion. It felt so good to be back in bed. She was so tired.

She snuggled further down under her covers and just as she was beginning to doze off, she felt her blankets being shifted and her mattress dipping a little. She left her eyes closed, having no doubt about who it was. They had often slept in the same bed together – her on one side, her on the other. It wasn't a weird or strange thing to happen. In fact, she was perfectly fine with it.

She was surprised, though, when she felt an arm slide its way around her waist and a face burying itself in her neck, the warm breath making her skin tingle. This was new, and honestly, she wasn't really sure what to do. She opened her eyes when she felt Helena press her lips against her neck. Her heart began racing in her chest at the contact.

She couldn't deny the fact that it felt amazing, but she contemplated on moving away from her, but decided against it when she heard her breathing even out. Instead, she linked her fingers with Helena's and held their clasped hands just under her chest.

It made sense that she was here with her anyway, didn't it?

She was only holding her close, so that she could keep an eye on her. Plus, she didn't want to wake her up.

It was perfectly innocent!

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Also, Myka's a detective and of course, Helena is an author.**

**Review please. :) **


End file.
